


Unrequited Love

by OmNomMegatron



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmNomMegatron/pseuds/OmNomMegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream writes a letter to Megatron. And after reading it Megs realizes why Starscream acts the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for some feels and get a tissue. Well maybe not a tissue...but hey grab some anyway cause why the fuck not? This may have a sequel but I might not do it. If you wanna see a sequel please leave kudos or a comment but don't leave any negative feed back. The more good feedback I get the more likely I'm gonna make a sequel cause hey, I love it when someone enjoys my stories.

No matter how much you hurt me, no matter how much you insult me...  
I will always care about you.

No matter how much you abuse me, no matter how much you hate me...  
That will never change.

I try to impress you but you always beat me for my apparent betrayal. I try my hardest to make you proud but no matter how hard I try you always find fault in my attempts.

You never respect me, nor do you ever praise me, but nonetheless my feelings for you will never change. 

Hit me with your anger, beat me with your rage, stab me with your disgust.

Embrace me with your hate, kiss me with your wrath, love me with your hate.

No matter how much you hurt me and no matter how much you insult me...  
I will always love you.

 

Megatron sat in shock at this letter, his face in a look of disbelief. All this time Starscream never hated him, he loved him. 

Guilt washed over Megatron like hot water. Starscream didn't deserve Megatrons hate.

He deserved his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out listening to Black Sabbath and Metallica really helps me focus on writing. Yay for heavy metal!


End file.
